


Manon Greentexts

by S1NBO1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age of Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1NBO1/pseuds/S1NBO1
Summary: I made this these on 4chan, and now they're here.





	1. Ladybug: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, because I didn't know I wanted to make these into a full thing yet.

>ywn be Ladybug  
>ywn never save Manon from an akuma  
>ywn take her home to her mother  
>ywn take a small detour to an empty rooftop  
>ywn fill the Parisian skies with cute little moans


	2. Ladybug: Part 2

>ywn swing through the air with Manon wrapped around your waist  
>ywn feel her warm crotch against your thigh  
>ywn tie her up with your yo-yo as a "game"  
>ywn unsnap her cute purple overalls  
>ywn regret that your skin tight latex suit doesn't have a zipper  
>ywn rub yourself through your suit as you pump your pinky finger into her  
>ywn stuff your yo-yo into her mouth so no one hears the moaning  
>ywn listen to Manon talk about how much she wants to marry Ladybug the next time you babysit


	3. Chat Noir

>ywn be Chat Noir  
>ywn talk Manon home after a scary akuma attack  
>ywn watch her cute butt sway back and forth as she walks  
>ywn show her a "short cut" down an alley  
>ywn hide her behind a dumpster and unzip your leather pants  
>ywn let her grab your dick with child like amazement  
>ywn pull her pants down and have her lean against the brick wall  
>ywn push into her tight virgin tush, gentle as not to hurt her too much  
>ywn start to feel her hips push back against you  
>ywn admire your work as she drips with your seed


	4. Rena Rouge

>ywn be Rena Rouge  
>ywn loose track of Ladybug after an akuma attack and look around Paris for her  
>ywn see Manon, lost and searching for her mother  
>ywn promise to help her  
>ywn lead her to a dark corner of Paris, "by accident"  
>ywn use Illusion to make a hole in your costume  
>ywn lay Manon down gently and hold your body over her face  
>ywn tell her to hold her breath as you lower yourself onto her cute little face  
>ywn feel her tiny hands grab your thighs as she struggles underneath you  
>ywn feel her gasp for air into your soaking wet pussy  
>ywn feel yourself seize up as her cute and untrained tongue teases an orgasm out of you  
>ywn feel Manon faint from lack of air under you  
>ywn pick her up unconscious body and take her back to her mother  
>ywn listen to her mom thank you putting her down for a nap after such a stressful day


	5. Carapace

>ywn be Carapace  
>ywn help little Manon find a place to hide during an akuma attack  
>ywn blush as she thanks you for saving he  
>ywn blush harder when she says she wants to repay you  
>ywn start to sweat as she pushes you to sit down  
>ywn watch her seductively unsnap her overalls and watch them fall to the ground  
>ywn watch her pull your pants down, revealing your cock  
>ywn feel her small buns rub your dick as she hot dogs you  
>ywn grab her tiny butt and and squeeze what little meat she has on her bones  
>ywn feel her juices cover your dick as she rubs against you  
>ywn watch her back get covered by glob after glob of your thick and warm semen  
>ywn apologize to Ladybug for taking so long


	6. Chloe

>ywn be Chloe  
>ywn "secretly" be Paris' greatest super hero, Queen B  
>ywn see Manon with a Ladybug doll  
>ywn tell her Ladybug is cool, but not as much as Queen B  
>ywn take her to your roof top secret lair to show her how awesome you are  
>ywn show her all of your cool gadgets  
>ywn be caught off guard as she accidentally finds your vibrator  
>ywn be asked what it does  
>ywn try to explain what it does, in a child friendly manor  
>ywn see her eyes widen when she figures out what you're talking about  
>ywn watch her pull down her overalls to show you the quietly buzzing red and black toy swirling around inside of her  
>ywn watch her slowly remove it  
>ywn get a closer look at Manon's tiny vibrator  
>ywn see it's actually a Lucky Charm  
>ywn ask to try it, to feel closer to Ladybug  
>ywn trade vibrators with Manon  
>ywn watch as Ladybug's underage girlfriend uses your vibrator  
>ywn feel Ladybugs spots rubbing against your insides  
>ywn cum at the same time as Manon  
>ywn be insipred by her to use your vibrator while you're transformed  
>ywn be asked by Ladybug "Where is that buzzing coming?" while on patrol


	7. Manon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are you even still doing here? well, if you have stayed this long, leave a comment about how I can improve.

>ywn be Manon  
>ywn be Team Miraculous's fan with benefits  
>ywn be invited to a private party, held by your favorite heroes  
>ywn watch as Chat Noir and Ladybug make their way towards you  
>ywn be put on all fours as Ladybug spreads your legs and Chat moves towards your head  
>ywn feel your cheeks heat up as Ladybug begins to grab at your hips and Chat rubs a hand through your brunette hair  
>ywn hear Ladybug say "Lucky Charm!", before feeling a thick object push against your rear  
>ywn start to drool as Chat's musky dick hangs infront of you  
>ywn swallow both Chat's dick with your mouth, and Ladybug's strap-on with your ass  
>ywn feel both dicks push into you with such a strong rhythm  
>ywn feel Chat grab your pigtails and pull you down to the base  
>ywn breath in the musky scent of Chat's blonde pubes  
>ywn use your tongue to lick his balls everytime they slam into your face  
>ywn feel Ladybug's cold latex clad hands wrap around you  
>ywn have your tiny brown nipples squeezed between Ladybug's fingers  
>ywn cum as your two favorite heroes use you  
>ywn feel Chat's thick and salty seed pour down your throat  
>ywn tremble as both heroes pull out of you and cuddle with each other  
>ywn watch eagerly as Carapace and Rena stop making out to have their way with you  
>ywn see Rena use her Illusion to give herself a dick  
>ywn watch as Carapace uses his Shellter as a condom, his dick now glowing a faint green  
>ywn smell Rena's sweet perfume as she rests her new dick on your face  
>ywn feel a huge weight as Carapace's shielded dick spreads your lips  
>ywn wince in a pleasurable kind of pain as Carapace's dick pushes completely inside of you  
>ywn you never breath in the sweet scent of Rena as you start licking her balls  
>ywn feel Carapace grab your hips before thrusting faster into your tight pussy  
>ywn slip down lower, finding Rena's ass  
>ywn hear Rena shout in ecstacy as you push a finger into her ass as you lick the tip of her dick  
>ywn feel Carapace's dick throb as he cums inside you  
>ywn feel so full as Rena's sweet and runny sperm fills your stomach to the brim  
>ywn feel Carapace pull out, the cum-filled shield making a distinct "pop!" as he does so  
>ywn watch Rena slip Carapace's dick into her own mouth, before the shield wears off  
>ywn be jealous of Rena, sucking every drop off of his dick  
>ywn feel a sudden sting as Queen B's Venom begins to flow through you  
>ywn feel so hot, as she pushes and pulls you in whatever way she wants  
>ywn feel her slip a finger into your ass as she kisses you deeply  
>ywn want to cum, but completely be frozen, at the will of your Queen  
>ywn feel a pressure building up with in you as she pushes another finger into your ass  
>ywn have your Queen's magic fingers pushing in and out both of your holes  
>ywn be desprate for orgasm as she pulls out  
>ywn watch as she wraps your lips around her fingers, tasting yourself on them  
>ywn feel the Venom wear off, and all the orgasms you would have felt suddenly rush over  
>ywn smile, knowing your heroes, not only know your name, but love you dearly  
>ywn fall asleep in the arms of all of your heroes


End file.
